luisaaguilar7fandomcom-20200215-history
Las aventuras de Archie
Archie Comics: los cómics de Archie y sus amigos'' ' ''' '' '' ¿Qué es Archie Comics? Es una serie de cómics que nos cuenta las aventuras de un grupo de adolescentes sobre las situaciones típicas que viven una persona de esta edad. Sus personajes principales son: Archie Andrews, Verónica Lodge, Betty Cooper Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle, entre muchos más personajes. C R E A C I O N '' Anteriormente, este no era el nombre de la editorial sino de MLG Comics, que comenzó a publicarse en 1939 publicando superhéroes comics. La primera edición de los personajes principales de Archie no aparece en esta editorial, sino en Pep Comics en el año 1941. Cambie su nombre y experiencia a publicar las historias de este grupo de jóvenes Los personajes fueron creados por John Goldwater, Vic Bloom y el Dibujo de Bob Montana que fue inspirado por personas reales. '' '' ''PERSONAJES Archie's characters have gained some popularity over theyears, here I will mention the main characters of this editorial: * A R C H I E'' ' Archiebald "Archie" Andrews, también conocido como "adolescente estadounidense típico", es el chico popular. Pero es todo lo que menos típico. Como se sabe, ser lindo, atractivo y carismático es lo que más desean las chicas.. Conozca el triángulo del amor, Archie, Betty y Veronica, Tomando grandes historias en los dibujos animados. * 'V E R O N I C A ' Verónica "Ronnie" Lodge es la chica más rica del pueblo, un poco caprichosa pero a la vez coqueta. Llega a ser muy dura y directa con las personas que están con ella. Es la mejor amiga de Betty pero a la vez es su rival en la lucha por el amor de Archie. * '''B E T T Y Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper es una chica noble, linda y dulce quien es extremadamente buena en deportes Amiga desde la infancia de Archie y actual mejor amiga, también está enamorada de este al igual que Verónica, solo que Archie tiende a despreciarla. * J U G H E A D Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones lll es el mejor amigo de Archie y también un gran comedor. Tiene un perro llamado "Hot Dog" el cuál es muy querido por él y por la pandilla. Este personaje a diferencia de todos, es asexual, aunque le han preguntado que si algún día tendría que estar con alguien, esa sería Betty. ' '' M Ú S I C A' 'T H E A R C H I E S ''' La banda integrada por Archie, Reggie, Jughead, Betty y Verónica fue muy popular por los años 60 y 70 teniendo canciones incluso dentro de los charts de Billboard, de seguro escuchaste alguna vez. La canción "Sugar, Sugar", pues esta canción es de esta banda ficticia, entre otras más como "Who's Your Baby" y "Jingle Jangle" la mascota de la banda es el perro de Jughead, "Hot Dog". J O S I E A N D T H E P U S S Y C A T S Integrada por Josie McCoy, Melody Valentine y Valerie Brown fueron muy conocidas por los años 60 al igual que "The Archies", aunque no llegaron a ser tan conocidas ni tuvieron tanto impacto como la banda de Archie A lo largo de los años han tenido a diferentes miembros en la banda pero estas 3 mencionadas son las que estuvieron originalmente.